Mardy Bum
by JoeyDoris
Summary: Songfic to Mardy Bum by the Arctic Monkeys. Troyella fluff basically.


"Gabs? Do you know what 'Mardy Bum' means?" Troy asked, crossing his legs on his girlfriend of 7 months bed.

She shook her head not looking up from the laptop that she was balancing on her knees.

"And what the heck is a 'Teddy Picker?'" he said, putting his iPod away in his pocket.

"Troy, I have no idea what your talking about." replied Gabriella, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"Why are you asking such stupid questions?"

"Do you know who the Arctic Monkeys are?" he said, pulling his iPod from his pocket again.

"Uhh.. monkeys that live in the Arctic?" Gabriella said, a confused look crossing her face.

Troy chucked slightly; "No, there a British indie band and there really good but I can't understand what half the words they use mean." He said, placing his iPod in Gabriella's docking station and clicking play the words of the song 'Mardy Bum' floated through the room.

_Well now then Mardy Bum  
I've seen your frown  
And it's like looking down the barrel of a gun  
And it goes off  
And out come all these words   
Oh there's a very pleasant side to you  
A side I much prefer   
It's one that laughs and jokes around  
Remember cuddles in the kitchen  
Yeah, to get things off the ground  
And it was up, up and away  
Oh, but it's right hard to remember  
That on a day like today when you're all argumentative  
And you've got the face on_

Well now then Mardy Bum  
Oh I'm in trouble again, aren't I  
I thought as much  
Cause you turned over there   
Pulling that silent disappointment face  
The one that I can't bear

Can't we, laugh and joke around  
Remember cuddles in the kitchen  
Yeah, to get things off the ground  
And it was up, up and away  
Oh, but it's right hard to remember  
That on a day like today when you're all argumentative  
And you've got the face on

And yeah I'm sorry I was late  
but I missed the train   
And then the traffic was a state  
And I can't be arsed to carry on in this debate  
That reoccurs, oh when you say I don't care  
but of course I do, yeah I clearly do!

So laugh and joke around  
Remember cuddles in the kitchen  
Yeah, to get things off the ground  
And it was up, up and away  
Still, but it's right hard to remember  
That on a day like today when you're all argumentative  
And you've got the face on. 

She smiled, nodding her head to the music;  
"It's really catchy and the lead singers got a great voice but what kinda accent is that?" Gabriella said, scrunching up her face.  
"That's Alex Turner," he nodded towards the docking station, "The Arctic Monkeys are from Sheffield."

The couple sat in silence, contemplating what 'Mardy Bum' could mean.

"Heres an easier way to find out; Google." Gabriella gave in, opening the laptop that was lying on the bed.

She clicked on a site that looked to explain the meaning.  
"'Mardy Bum is someone who is whingey or moany.'" Troy read from the screen. "Wow, I think they wrote this song for our relationship." he exclaimed, laughing. Gabriella hit him lightly on his arm and pouted.

"Hey, Gabs I'm only kidding about you being a mardy bum." he laughed, kissing her cheeky softly.

"You staying with me tonight by the way?" Troy asked, standing up to leave.  
"Uhm yeah, lets go." she yawned not bothering to pack anything.

The two of them walked silently the five minutes it took to walk to Troys house. He put his key in the lock and turned, pulling the handle down. Still holding hands, they walked up the stairs to his bedroom, closing the door on their way in.

"C'mon, beddy-byes babe." he said, lifting her and putting her down again on his bed. She yawned again, resting her head on the red and white covers of his single bed.

Troy laughed at how easily tired his girlfriend got and went to his drawers, pulling out his 'Wildcats 14' hoody and a pair of baggy basketball shorts.

"Here, PJs for you." he said placing them on the bed next to Gabriella. She sat up slowly, lifting her arms over her head. He smiled and pulled the blue sweatshirt that she was wearing over her head and left the white tanktop she had on underneath on, pulling the red hoody over her head. She kicked off her skinny jeans and Troy helped her pull up the shorts which were more like 3/4 lengths on Gabriella.

"Well, I think _I_ should be the one calling _you _'Wildcat'" he laughed, pulling the covers upto his girlfriends chin before getting ready for bed himself. Five minutes passed before Gabriella felt her boyfriend pull the covers back and climb in beside her.

"Night, Wildcat." she whispered, keeping her eyes shut.  
"Sleep tight Gabs." he replied, kissing her hairline and pulling the covers over the two of them. He put his arm around Gabriella's waist and pulled her closer, smelling the sweet smell of her hair; mint.

"Gabs?" he asked, checking if she was still awake.

"Mhmm?" Gabriella replied, on the brink of sleep.

"I...I.. Love you." he stuttered. Gabriella sat bolt right up in bed, she'd waited for this day since they started dating 7 months earlier.

"I love you too!" she squealed, pulling him into a tight hug." he laughed and hugged back.

"Night now, mardy bum." he said winking.

"Don't call me that!" she laughed, lying back down next to her boyfriend.


End file.
